heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-19 Surprisingly Popular Place
Twice! TWICE in one week! That's it, Tanya is staying out of Metropolis for a while. Granted, this time it was mostly her own fault. Stupid robbers. Stupid robbers with their stupid guns trying to rob the bar. She didn't /have/ to try and stop them, but damn it if they didn't piss her off. Didn't even get to finish her first beer. At least she learned her lesson from last time and took a cab, so her bike is nice and safe, locked up where no one can get to it. That evening, as the sun dips below the horizon, those perceptive to magic or those just looking up and have decent eyesight will see a bright pink light moving across the sky of northern Manhattan. It's Tanya, streaking through the air with her hands at her sides. Those hands, her eyes, and the outline of a star near her right knee are all glowing with bright, neon pink light, though from the ground it might look like just one pink dot in the sky. She descends into Harlem, and lands on the rooftop of 28 Macombs place, a five-story apartment complex, in a short tumble. Blood flows freely from her left thigh, and she knows damned well how lucky she is. "That was pretty stupid," says a voice--but not hers. Those magically-attuned or in her head will hear it. It's masculine, raspy. "Yeah, no shit," she mutters as she gets to a sitting position. "Couldn't just let the bastards do anything, though." A different not-her voice. "At least you saved the beer!" "Beer nothing. It's bad for her. I keep saying it, but does anyone listen? Nooooo." "Shut up, damn it," says Tanya--but they don't, of course. The stakeout was a bust anyway. Zen was /sure/ those thugs were coming back this way, but he was back to drawing board now. He was just getting ready to make his way back to the T-Pod when the flying pink girl lands. <> A /new/ voice in Tanya's head, a rich baritone, projecting directly into anyone's mind present. <> A mental sigh heard/felt. <> The shirtless blue alien steps out from behind the AC vent he was crouching behind, his staff strapped to his back, nowhere near his hand. Some things WILL catch J'onn's attention when he is on patrol. The use of telepathy is one of them, and as close as he happens to be, he notices Zen's greeting towards Tanya. Green head tilts to one side, and then he descends. He senses no hostility from anyone present and, thus, is completely relaxed. Flying pink girl. Something clearly not human...blue...that's definitely enough for him to approach, albeit somewhat discreetly from above.' Strolling down the street, cane firmly in hand, Mandrake whistles a Big Band tune as he makes from his last rehearsal before his next show. Pausing, he begins to look around, something tugging at his mind's eye. Magician's sense tingling. Mandrake pauses as he stretches his body, his eyes absorbing everything as he causally surveys the sky. As the pink blast shoots across the sky, he catches for a moment, the glimmer of someone's eyes, numerous voices pour in his mind, just for the briefest of seconds. He blinks his eyes as he replays the small fragment he heard...'Bad for her'...He then flags down a taxi and commands the Cabbie to follow the pink streak. The cabbie, begins to argue, but Mandrake ends it with a smile and quick waggle of his fingers. "Sorry, my dear fellow! A lady could be in trouble!" "Who's that?" "I don't know." "Is there someone else in here now?" "I don't think so. I think we would have noticed." "...maybe it's a /very sneaky/ spirit." "What?" That last from Tanya. Her leg is throbbing from the bullet hole in it, and she's still coming down from the adrenaline high. Blinking her blank eyes, she looks up as the man--well, maybe not a "man", technically--steps out from behind the vent. "What's that?!" "Maybe it's a demon! That would be great. We haven't talked to a demon in /months/." That one sounds particularly overjoyed at the idea. "Umm, wait--hi," says Tanya, trying to separate the voices and catch up to what the--man--is saying. "I'm--yeah, I'm fine. Just--had a bad afternoon. I--" And that's when she sees the approaching /green/ man. First blue, now green. "Another demon! Maybe we're on a spiritual NEXUS! Wouldn't that--''" "God damn it, shut up!" exclaims Tanya, looking down at herself. So hard to think straight sometimes. Zen approaches slowly. Lord knows he's only met a few humans, and the ones who don't have special abilities were pretty freaked out. Fortunately, with the pink flying and all, he's looking a bit more confident about this situation. The confidence is replaced with confusion, however, as things progress here. His head turns, slightly, at each new voice, sourcing it as best he can, before he finally realizes they're all coming from Tanya Li. He jumps when she shouts, and then his eyebrows pull up the way most people's would when they smile, but he can't really without a mouth. <> And then it clicks about the mention of the /green/ demon, and Zen spins to look for what he must have missed. His master would scold him for such bone-headedness if he saw! What's wrong with being green? And obviously not human? Changing course a little to fly around Zen, J'onn speaks in his deep, rich voice, "Do not be alarmed. I mean no harm." Depending on how much of the recent news they have been following, his name and appearance might be known. He certainly isn't acting like a demon. Or radiating any kind of magic, for that matter. As the streak seems to slow down over a roof, he wiggles his fingers at the Cabbie in order to get him to stop. "Ah! Thank you my good man, sorry about your meter!" In Mandrake's haste, he forgot to get the Cabbie to start running the meter, one would have thought it was instinctual. Mandrake reaches inside his wallet, pulling out a large wad of money, which he hands to the guy. "This should cover it!" The Cab Drive looks at the Magician in perplexedly. Mandrake doffs his hat to the man, in order to get out of the cab and he makes his way towards the rear of the building, so he climb a dumpster to the fire escape, then all the way up! *Brief Time passes* Mandrake reaches the roof, huffing and puffing, "Is..there...a...dame...in...danger..." He pauses, seemin a heavy tattooed woman, a blue man, and a green man. As he clutches his chest, to catch his breath, he smiles faintly to the group. Bleeding? Tanya looks down at her thigh, where the hole still oozes blood quite freely. Stupid bastard got his shot off as she was rolling over the bar to duck behind it. On the other hand, he ended up stuck to the ceiling. naked. And now his nickname will forever be Tiny. She looks back up as the green man floats down, and the surreality of it all actually makes the voices in her head quiet down. Enough for her to see the humor in the moment. "That's what he said," she tells the green man, nodding to the blue man. Her voice is a bit strained, but that can hopefully be forgiven, considering. "''Maybe they've watched too much 'E.T.' ''" "''No such thing as too much 'E.T.' ''" "''Wait, I know him--isn't he a robot?" At least they're quietER. "Wait," says Tanya, narrowing her eyes as she studies the Martian. "Weren't you on television a while back? Some--kind'a grou--" And then the magician appears! She has to actually smile at his comment. So--daring, in a way. And certainly flashy. Not exactly bad qualities. "Damn, it's getting to be a regular party up here," she says, though it's clear--whether one's peeking into her head or not--that she actually doesn't mind. Gives her people /outside/ her head to talk to, if nothing else. This turned out to be a popular rooftop tonight indeed! <> Zen broadcasts to everyone present in response to J'onn's pronouncement. <> And then Zen is watching the man haul himself up and over the edge of the roof. He's not really sure what to do with this cast of characters, but finally he gestures in Tanya's direction, answering Mandrake's question. <> Zen boggles as the woman continues to be fairly unimpressed with her wound. Martian Manhunter touches down. "I am afraid not, beyond very basic first aid." And it's true. She HAS been shot. "However, I do know that that at least should be bandaged." Maybe one of the others has stuff with them. He does not...rather hard to carry anything in this outfit, anyway. Martians, not inclined to wear much, it seems. After managing to catch his breath, he slowly begins to lift himself into a standing position. His head tilted studying the heavily tattooed woman. "They speak?" He asks inquisitively of her. "I have read about such things, but never met anyone who master the technique..." His eyes dart over towards the man in blue, a smile on his face. "I take it you aren't from around here...Locals, don't generally like Mind Walking...." His eyes gaze into the Blue Man's eyes, and he wiggles his fingers at the blue man, in order to convey the memory that Mandrake is not a medic, it isn't like telepathy, but more of an emotional impression, unless blocked. He looks over at the green man, his fingers now tapping his lip. "You seem familiar? Did you open at Madison Square Garden?" Sometimes it's hard to connect the pain to the source. Her leg hurts like HELL (anyone who says being shot isn't a thing should try it sometime), but there's a disconnect, there. She came too close to getting a bullet somewhere a few feet higher, and that made the spirits only start jabbering /more/. At least, now, they're starting to calm the hell down. It lets her start getting her focus back, and she realizes just how incredible this situation really is. "Actually," she says to the man in the top hat, "I live here. And yeah, they--they speak." She looks a bit embarrassed, then, thinking that it was her talking to herself that gave it away. She's just gotten so used to it, and she wonders what that says about her. Probably not anything she want to knows about. "Alright, umm, I can--actually work with this," she says, looking around at all of the others. "I can kind of--heal. A little. Not much." That's why she came here, home, as opposed to flying to a clinic or hospital. Zen nods at the mention of bandages, and is so surprised by Mandrake's memory placement that he doesn't have time to block it. He tilts his head as he senses the memory form, and nods at Mandrake. <> Zen shrugs, doing his best to explain. He nods again then at Tanya's explanation, moving slowly, checking to see if he'd be allowed to help her walk. <> Sure, that explains it Zen. Because everyone does it the same way you do, dummy. J'onn, for his part, sticks to verbal speech...well, with a slight sending to make sure Zen can understand him. "Ah. Then perhaps we should be quiet and let you work on that." Interesting. He can sort of sense the other presences with her. Ghosts. Almost, for a moment, he wishes...but only almost, the wistfulness locked down. He is currently standing on the roof, not far from Zen, Mandrake and the obviously injured Tanya. Mandrake doff his hat to Zen. "Not a problem, my good man." He taps his lips again. "Perhaps we can get you some cue cards, to hold up...Not a perfect solution..." He studies The Manhunter. "No..not the Garden...but somewhere..." He finally looks back at Tanya. "So, do they share your memories, form there own? Were they once corporeal?" He holds his hands. "Oh...forgive me...I forgot my manners." He takes a step back from the group and stage bows. "I am Mandrake, The Magician. Mandrake to my friends. Leon to my mom, and Mandy to only a select few..." He winks at Tanya as he says that part. "It's okay," Tanya says to Zen to his explanation, then scoots back along the roof a couple of feet until she can lean on the wall next to the door that leads down into the building. J'onn's comment draws a smile. And a thought of just how well he fills out that next-to-nothing he's wearing, but she keeps that to herself--or thinks she does, anyway. She hasn't really clued in to how easily her thoughts are open to the telepaths. Just--need a moment to rest and gather myself, you know?" she tells him, then exhales softly. "Whatever he is, he certainly has the /body/ of a man." "Oh, shush. She can't think about that right now." "But her mother /has/ been hinting at grandchildren..." "Oh, shut up," she mutters, though not looking at the others, so. Mandrake's question gets a thoughtful look given to him, then she says, "Some. One never was, never could be. But yeah, they share memories and form their own, I guess? It's--complicated." She leans her head back against the wall, taking the moment to try and calm herself. Connects to the mystical side of life slowly found and grabbed onto as she comes down from that post-fight high. A Martian, a magician, and ... oh, forget it. As odd as the assembly on the rooftop might seem, it's possible that a very normal looking blonde woman FLOATING serenely along at roof-level might possibly be odder. Especially considering she's doing so while sitting cross-legged and reading a book. Must be a FASCINATING read. Zen makes a polite sending of his own, if allowed, to J'onn, explaining that he can hear audibles ok through his skin. He mimics Mandrake's hat doffing gesture (sans hat, of course) and smiles with his whole face again. Finally, he shrugs, and steps back a few feet, when he's not needed as a crutch, and watches as Tanya connects to her mysticism. It's always interesting to see how others do it! He looks back and forth between them as Mandrake and Tanya explain certain things, and then he sees the blond floating by, and glances over at J'onn for a little alien intuition. Earth is turning out to be much stranger than advertised. Normal, they said. Off the grid, they said. This place is nuts! Good thing Zen likes Almond Joy. Martian Manhunter glances at the...floating blonde. If he had eyebrows, one would shoot up. Actually, he has eyeridges. Those work. No...he does not know who the blonde is. Zen gets a light sending back, << I was only concerned with your ability to understand the local language. >> Telepaths. That was, of course, to Zen alone, even as he studies the reading blonde. Does she even know she's levitating above the city? Mandrake stares at Tanya, enthralled by her response. "Real Magic..." He says softly, before clearing his throat. "You are in the Magician's Guild, right?" He glances around nervously. "I mean, you are right..." He takes his hat off and reaches into it, pulling out a small slip of paper which he tip toes towards Tanya and sits at her feet. "Just fill that out, send in a check for $25..." He rolls his hands. "Oh, I will cover the entry fee..." He smiles as he points to her leg. "You have other things to deal with..." He places the money on top of the form. "And just put the letter in the mail so that owls can deliver it." He laughs. "I'm kidding, we don't use owls...too fussy." He smiles at Zen as he pulls out business card, which he offers to the alien. "If you ever need money, I bet we can get you a killer ventriloquist act. No one would ever see your lips move." He smiles slyly to Zen. Between movements, he looks at the Manhunter. "Romania?" He asks...as he follows his eyes to the floating Sue. "SUE!" He exclaims! "I haven't seen you since that..." He catches himself. "Since the dinner party!" Really, Tanya can't help but grin at the magician, she really can't. She arches a brow at him, then watches as he gets to his feet again and moves to--talk to a flying woman. Well, floating woman? The odd thing is that the woman is doing it while sitting down. Yeah, Tanya will have to learn that one. After she kick-starts her system to start tending to her leg. For a few moments, Tanya just tries to gather herself. Then, the glow starts again, emanating from her eyes, her hands, and this time from her left shoulder. There's a faint outline of a yin-yang symbol, just barely visible through her jacket, and all three sources pulse in a slow rhythm. She places her hands on her leg around the bullet wound--then grits her teeth. Trying to keep the loud exclamations to mere grunts and squeaks, she sends the healing rush of energies into her own leg as she rocks back and forth. For those keeping track, it's not a regeneration, but it /does/ boost the body's natural healing by a little bit. The wound doesn't exactly scar over before the very eyes, but it almost looks like film footage sped up--just not by a /huge/ amount. Sue Storm blinks and looks up from her book, the around and down before laughing a bit self-consciously and waving hello back to Mandrake before arriving at the edge of the rooftop and standing up from a faintly shimmery blue nothingness as if from a solid surface. "Um, hi. I'm not..." she glances over at the others on the roof. "... interrupting anything." Zen explains just to J'onn, <> Zen can't really explain it from a technical standpoint either, but he does his best. He does follow along with Mandrake's conversation though. Every flavor of mysticism is interesting to the ninja, apparently. He squats in place to squint at Tanya's healing process first, and then his eye-rims go wide as the glowing yin-yang shines through her jacket. His voice broadcasts to everyone, at this point. <> He glances back at J'onn too, perhaps checking for some alien perspective. Is it used by mystics everywhere? Exciting! Zen's pretty ease to read, at the moment. He's pretty fascinated by Sue's levitation trick, too, but the yin-yang has completely derailed him. << Interesting, >> is all J'onn says to Zen. Relaxing, he waves to Sue. "I don't think so...it appears that we all attracted each other's attention rather randomly." As sometimes happens. Or maybe there's a weirdness magnet on the roof here somewhere. Mandrake shakes his head to Sue as he spreads his arms. "Just a couple of people, enjoying the stars..." He motions to Tanya, "Healing wounds..." He motions to Zen. "Speaking without moving the lips." He motions to J'onn. "Catching a cold..." He motions to Sue. "Reading..." He focuses in on J'onn, "In m experience nothing happens on on luck. Perhaps, we are destined to meet?" He rubs his jaw. "To put on the greatest show on Earth!" He snaps his fingers. "YES! It all makes sense now. Ventriloquist, Floating Woman, Being Green, TWO Magicians! It would be an dandy of a show! I bet we could even sell seats on the Moon!" Eyes squeezing shut, Tanya pours the magic into her leg. The glowing tattoo acts as something of a gateway, a focus--the mystical energies are pulled into it and channeled through her into her hands. The glows' pulses grow quicker--then she leans back, and the glows fade. She pants softly from the exertion and from trying to not scream bloody murder both, and a tear even starts to escape the corner of her eye, though that gets wiped away. "What do I always tell you? You're going to tire yourself out at this rate, then you'll be sleeping all day. Again." "James will understand..." she murmurs, then looks at the blue man. "Hey, it's another person. I think we /are/ on a spiritual nexus! Maybe we can meet a demon! I wonder what's changed in limbo since I saw it last." "Maybe you can try /summoning/ a demon! That worked out so well last time, didn't it?!" "Some days, I wonder," she answers--no one, to anyone /not/ in her head. when she sees Zen watching her, she extends a hand to him, saying, "Can--can you help me up, please?" Right now she won't be getting back up on her own. Her leg isn't /healed/, but it's /healing/ quicker, and that hurts. And itches like /hell/. That double-whammy is always annoying. Sue Storm can't help but laugh softly to herself at how upbeat Mandrake is. "Well, whatever the reason for us all being here, I'll consider it a lucky happenstance." Then, finally, she notices Tanya and immediately appears concerned as she steps over toward the illustrated woman. "Are you all right?" Zen lifts his hands in a 'what can you do?' sort of gesture at Mandrake's mention of his ventriloquist skills. He continues to watch closely as she magicks her way to health and profit, and is right there when she waves him over. <> He slips an arm under her shoulder and helps her up. <> He glances around at the little crowd gathered. <> "J'onn J'onzz, often known as the Martian Manhunter," the green man introduces. As he's a Justice League member, at least some have probably heard of him...and it shouldn't be hard to put name and green together, as it were. Mandrake lives by the Stage Man's creed...never let them see you sweat. He offers Sue a thoughtful shrug and a nod. "Who am I to argue..." He offers with a smile. He looks at Zen, his eyes widen. "I perform magic for the enjoyment of people everywhere!" He pulls down his sleeves, to reveal---NOTHING! He then reaches into his right sleeve and pulls out a handkerchief, which is tied to another handkerchief, and another and another and another, finally he stops pulling them out as it coils around his feet. "I can also cook omelets." He looks at J'onn. "Martian Manhunter?" He rubs his jaw. "Interesting stage name." She'll happily wrap her arm around Zen's shoulder. No, Tanya doesn't know what the heck he is, but it's not like /she's/ going to worry about looks. As she's lifted, she plants her hand on the wall to help the process, gritting her teeth. Stupid leg. Stupid robbers. When she's standing again, she gives the blue man's shoulder a light squeeze of thanks before slipping her hand away. "Thanks," she tells him, leaning back against the wall and trying to ignore her leg. "Oh, um--Li. Tanya Li," she says to everyone, looking to them each in turn, then looks back to Zen. "And I live here, remember?" That's said with a smile. She'd mentioned that she was heading here instead of a hospital because she lived here--she, at least, didn't literally crash on just any old random roof. Sue Storm stops before reaching Tanya when the blue man helps her stand. "Good to meet you all. Just call me Sue." She nods politely to J'onn, one of the few to not so much as bat an eyelash at any of the unusual-looking people. Says something when Mandrake is the most normal of the bunch. <> Zen manages to smirk with just his eyes. <> Zen enjoys Mandrake's silliness, er, showmanship, but the tingling of real magic at work is unmistakable too. The ninja eyes the man respectfully, obviously not underestimating him. Zen bows his head as Tanya steadies herself, but seeing how shaky she is, he doesn't move far away. <> Not a /terrible/ line, if he were hitting on her. Too bad his general intention is a subfrequency in most of what he says. He's just trying to be helpful. Sue gets a nod for her introduction, and smiling around his eyes. A ripple of laughter from the Martian. "I am afraid I cannot quite consider myself a *tourist* any more...but I would not be averse to a longer conversation." Humans would say over food. J'onn does not feel he needs to abide by that cultural tradition, given Zen is certainly not human. Mandrake bends over and collects his pile of handkerchiefs, he gives them a couple of shakes, a rattle, and a roll, before pulling them apart, the handkerchiefs spell out in cursive, 'Mandrake'. He shows it to the group. "Mandrake, the Magician. Mandrake for short. Or Hey you, for shorter." He gives the group a conspiratorial smile. He looks at Zen for a long moment as he pieces his half of the conversation based on Manhunter's comments. "A tourist, then you definitely need to go on tour so to speak!" He reaches into his coat, placing the hankies somewhere and pulls out a small wooden puppet which he hands towards Zen. "Here, take this! This will help with your show." He points to the back. "Just move the lever to simulate speech and do that projection skill of yours. You will be a star!" "Thank you," says Tanya, reaching out to thump Zen's shoulder lightly with her fist. When Mandrake shows the puppet, she laughs softly, though it's certainly not a derisive sound. She's genuinely amused at the spectacle, and the humor. "I want to see you use that sometime," she tells Zen, looking at the puppet for a moment longer, then suddenly sparks an idea. Maybe they have cars. Can't ever hurt to drum up business, and she can give them a good discount on work done, too. She pulls out three business cards from her left coat pocket--three because one girl was /flying/ so it's doubtful she has or needs a car--and hands one to each of the males, going to hobble a bit around as she does. Her leg is going to be bothering her for a while, so a little hobbling isn't going to matter. "Hey, if any of you need work on your cars, I can get you guys half off for taking the time to look in on me." She does appreciate them stopping what they were doing just to check on her, so. And the cards have "Mack and Co. Automotive Repair", the address (which is actually only a bout a dozen or so blocks away), the phone number, all that, then her name. "Tanya Li", underneath which is "Restoration Specialist". Sue Storm watches Tanya hand out the cards, apparently not at all offended by her not being offered one. "You know, I volunteer at a medical clinic, do you want to go there at least to make sure everything's okay?" She's trying, but she'll understand if the woman says no. Zen looks like he's about to say something J'onn's offer of a longer talk when Mandrake is suddenly handing him a wooden doll. He stiffens somewhat, probably his impression of what he should do to politely accept the gift, which he does with both hands, and then bows his head. <> Hey, it was close! There were a lot of names all at once. He accepts Tanya's card as well, glances down at it, and then back at J'onn. He tucks the card into his belt and sends publicly, <> He turns back to Tanya and Sue as well. <> Then Zen turns to see if he should head for his T-Pod on his own, or follow J'onn. Martian Manhunter nods. "Then perhaps we will talk." He inclines his head to the women. "If you will excuse us." He moves to lead Zen away...as for reading English? That will take time, but he can certainly help the other alien with what he has right now. Emitting a sound of glee, Mandrake looks at Zen. "Mandrake the Mystic! That is catchy...in twenty years when I need to refresh my act, I am going to completely use that!" He bows to Zen, his voice serious and clam for once. "Be well my friend, should you run into...difficulties, please contact someone. We, Earthmen and Earthwomen can be painfully narrow minded." Turning back to Tanya, he smoothly takes the card, leaving his own card back in her hand, his card just reads, 'Mandrake the Magician! Phone number on the back'. He looks down at the card handed to him. "Hmmmm..." He wiggles his fingers around the card, but not at anyone. "You use wrenches or the good stuff..." He asks, not quite sure if he wants his car enchanted or not. The last time he had magic done on his car, it transformed into a robot and droned on and on about an Intergalactic War. He looks at the others, his eyes bright with cheer as he snaps out of his thoughts handing his cards to the others. "Come and see a show sometime, just let someone know you are there and I'll make sure you get in!" And Tanya gets a card back when she gives one to Mandrake. Being something of a sleight-of-hand artist, herself, she appreciates the finesse he pulled it off with. She grins at the man, telling him, "Thank you again," then she hobbles back to lean against the wall next to the door that leads into the building. As Zen moves off, she smiles at him and lifts a hand. Something about that one; not what she expected. After the aliens leave, she looks to Sue, canting her head a little. "Okay, so, he's a damned good magician--" a gesture to Mandrake, "--and I'm a magic-infused mutant, but what about you? I don't get the sense you're a mutant, so, I'm curious." Mutants, generally, don't display their abilities so openly as to fly slowly down the street while reading, for one thing. Sue Storm waves after the two primary-colored individuals, then smiles to Mandrake before looking at Tanya again. "Do you remember that experimental shuttle flight a couple of years ago?" Mandrake crosses his arms over his chest, tipping his head at the compliment. He seems interesting in Sue's story. Knitting her pink brows together, Tanya thinks for a moment. "Think I heard about that, yeah," she says as she slips her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Something like--it went up, went through a--something, and they came back all powered-up and stuff." The proverbial light bulb clicks on. "Oh, you were on it?" Sue Storm nods slowly. "Yes. I was one of the people on that shuttle. And now, well, I can make force fields (which Mandrake has seen before) like the one you saw earlier, and I can do this." And she promptly goes invisible. Mandrake glances around as he hears music, swing music to be precise. After a moment, he looks down realizing it his cellphone. "Lothar? Now? Where am I? Oh...I am on the roof of a ladies apartment. LOTHAR! It isn't like that!" He throws his free hand up before giving it a wave. "Whatever you do, don't let them book the venue! I want to do a show there! It is a museum! How often can I make dinosaur bones disappear. No, I don't care that they are fake...honestly, what has gotten into you...Ohhhhhh...homesick? Yeah, I understand...be there as fast as I can." He shuts his phone as he looks at the others. "Business calls." He bows to the pair, before climbing down the fire escape, when he reaches the bottom he holds out his hand and catches a taxi, completely out of breath. The cab drive stares at him. "You again?" ((Fade Out)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs